


Through the eyes of a Child

by hevans-angel (wehavefreewireless)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Little Space, Little!Steve Rogers, Mild Smut, Mommy Domme, Mommy Kink, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Sub Steve Rogers, domme reader, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefreewireless/pseuds/hevans-angel
Summary: A day in the life of you and your Baby Boy, Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Through the eyes of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with mdlb (mommy domme/little boy)

A warm breeze settled over you as you sat in a lawn chair, basking in the late Spring sun. You were wearing black cat-eye sunglasses, a red sundress that gently fluttered in the wind, and one of those big, floppy hats that matched your sunglasses. You took a sip of your iced tea as you glanced over to the patio where Steve was crouched down and drawing with chalk. Sitting next to him was his stuffed teddy bear; it was the old-fashioned kind where its limbs were movable and it was light brown in color. The toy was timeless, just like him. He told you how when he was growing up he wanted one really badly, but due to his financial struggles his mom was never able to get him one. Last year while thrifting you found one that was in pretty good condition- all it needed was a little cleaning- and you gave it to him for his birthday. Whenever he was home with you he always had that teddy with him. He had named him Cookie, “cause he looks like a cookie,” as he said.

Steve wiped some sweat that was forming on his forehead and sat back on his bottom, colorful hands dusted from the chalk he was using waving you over.

“C’mere, look what I drew!” He called, eyes squinting from the sun. You happily obliged and got up from the comfort of your seat and went to where Steve was (impatiently) waiting. “Mommaaa, hurry up,” he urged you, arms reached out towards you. You laughed and shook your head as you finally reached him.

“You hold your horses, Momma isn’t as fast as you are,” you said, a hand patting his slightly messy hair before looking at his masterpiece- and it was indeed a masterpiece. Being the little artist that he is, Steve drew a portrait of you. Turns out he had been watching you the whole time you were soaking in the sun. It was much like the sketches he did on paper, only bigger and more colorful. He captured the content look on your face and even added a few highlights and shadows. You gasped and took your sunglasses off so you could get a better look, meanwhile he played with the hem of his shirt bashfully.

“D’ya like it?” He asked quietly, and you took his head in your hands as you sprinkled his face in dozens of kisses. Steve giggled and blushed pink as you finished your playful assault.

“Did you draw Momma with your chalk?” You bent at the knees so you were eye level with him, a hand gently resting on the shoulder nearest to you for balance. He nodded and pointed at the bright red he used for your lips.

“Uh huh! See, I even colored in your lipstick!” You smiled at that. Steve had told you about his illnesses and disabilities he had growing up. One of the more mild disadvantages he had was color blindness; more specifically, red-green color blindness. After he got the serum, he became obsessed with the color red; in fact, it was one of his favorite colors now.

Because of this, you loved wearing red for him. Red dresses, red lipstick, accessories. It brought him back to the 40’s, but it didn’t make him sad, it filled him with all the love in the world knowing that someone loved him enough to not only make him feel more at peace but to also bring beauty and color into his life.

“You sure did, baby. You made me look so pretty. Thank you, I love it,” you kissed his forehead and he smiled, looking down shyly. He then pouted when he saw his white shirt looked like a unicorn smooshed it’s face into it- while he was a tidy and neat man, when he was in little space he tended to not pay attention to where his dirty hands ended up. “Oops,” he examined the colorful streaks and you laughed gently, standing up again.

“Yeah, I bet it was an oops.” You teased before booping his nose. Steve grinned and wiped the rest of the chalk off on his jeans- it was okay, he could worry about it later. “Are you hungry? Or thirsty?” You watched him think for a moment before shaking his head. “Are you sure? You don’t want some apple juice?” He immediately nodded at that which caused you to grin.

"I thought so. Will you be okay playing out here by yourself?" You inquired as you watched your good boy clean up his chalk before stepping through the sliding glass door that led from the backyard into the tiled floor of your kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm a big boy, I don't need to be watched," Steve declared with a firm nod, his arms crossing over his broad chest. You couldn't help but laugh, making Steve pout. "Stoppit, it's true!" He whined in his high pitched voice while you giggled more. Taking off your sunglasses and hat, you grabbed your baby boy’s favorite sports water bottle (it was Avengers themed!) and filled it up with apple juice.

"Oh, you're a big boy?" You questioned, a playful mocking tone to your voice. He nodded, trying oh so hard to not slip further into little space- although you knew that teasing him made him do just that.

"Not a boy, a man. I'm Cappin America!" He pouted and you raised an eyebrow in amusement. He's so cute when he tries to be big. 

"Tell you what, Captain America- if you can be a good boy and play nicely with Cookie while Momma makes lunch, I'll let you show me what a big, strong man you are for me tonight." You purred, sauntering over to him, arm outreached so he could grab his juice. Steve gulped, his eyes downcast. You could see he was aroused at the thought, but that silly little pout stayed at home on his plush lips.

"Fine," he assented, being the stubborn thing he was. You lifted his chin with your manicured hand and kissed him. It was gentle yet showed dominance, and Steve melted into it, a whimper escaping his throat. After a few seconds you pulled back and looked at the man before you; he was flushed and had a dazed look on his face, the tent in his pants slightly more prominent. You smirked as he silently took the bottle from you, a quiet "thank you, Momma" leaving his lips. You reached up and caressed his soft face, affectionately pinching his pink cheek.

"You're welcome, baby. Now go out and play, lunch will be ready soon." He nodded and obediently went, sucking down the juice in his bottle. You watched as he not-so-discreetly tried to adjust his pants, you assumed because of the hard on he was now rocking. Shaking your head in amusement, you took out the food you needed to prepare for the feast you were about to eat.

-

“Steve, lunch is ready!”

As you were washing your hands, you heard Steve’s feet thumping on the ground as he came running inside. He stood inside the open doorway, hands behind his back and a smile on his face. You smiled back and wiped your hands off before approaching him, a playfully stern expression on your face. “What trouble have you been getting into, Mister?” By now Steve was wiggling in excitement and he revealed to you what he was hiding behind his back- a bouquet of flowers. Steve loved picking flowers for you, now that his allergies were nonexistent, so you decided to take up gardening with him. It was a great way for him to destress after the big job of being Captain America, plus helping his Momma do anything always put him in little space.

“I saw that they were fully bloomed and I wanted to show you! Aren’t they pretty? I know the pink ones are your favorite so I got you lots of those. I can get more if you want Momma.” He babbled, coming closer so you could examine the various flowers he gathered. There were bluebells, daffodils, tulips, hyacinths; all in various colors and all smelling beautifully. 

“Aww, thank you Stevie!” You kissed his cheek and filled a vase up with water, placing the flowers inside. Steve hugged you from behind and nuzzled your neck, swaying a little. You giggled and reached up to pet his hair with one hand, your other resting atop of his own that was on your stomach. “You treat your Mommy so well, don’t you?” You whispered, turning your head a little towards him. He nodded and you heard a muffled “uh huh” from him. “Are you my good boy?” He again nodded and pulled you tighter against him, pressing his hips against your ass so you could feel the erection he still had. You tsked and arched your back so that you could rub up against him in retaliation- two could play at this game.

“Such a naughty boy, still so hard at the thought of fucking me?” You cooed, grinding against his bulge. Steve whined and wiggled his hips in response. “You still think you’re a big boy, I see.” This time he shook his head and his grip on you tightened ever so slightly.

“Nuh uh, not a big boy.” Without even looking at him you could tell he was pouting again. “I’m your baby. Right?” The last word came out slightly sad, like he needed reassurance. It was still hard for him sometimes to accept that he was a Little, given the controversial nature of it and the fact he would have been locked up for expressing such desires back in his time. But you never made him feel anything other than safe and loved. You always reminded him his needs weren’t a burden or weird, and that you loved being his Domme, his Mommy.

“Of course you are, you’ll always be my baby.” You answered honestly, turning around and kissing him. He kissed back deeply, desperately. You were tempted to throw both of your clothes off and ride him to oblivion, but the beeping of the oven brought you back to reality. Pulling back slowly, you pointed to the table and put your oven mitts on. “Lunch is ready, let’s get settled okay?” Before he could start whining, you gave him a pointed look. “Let’s eat and we can play afterwards.” A brief moment of silence, then he let out a huff and sat down at the table- but not before washing his hands, of course. You smiled and took out the food; baked mac and cheese with little bits of broccoli, chicken nuggets, and Steve’s favorite cookies- snickerdoodles. You had made them earlier that day as a surprise for him, and it was hard to keep him from seeing or smelling them.

At the sight of all the food, you saw Steve’s face light up with excitement. After getting a good serving for both of you and letting it cool slightly, you set the plates down and sat with him. “Be careful sweetheart, it’s hot.” You warned, picking up his fork and spearing it through a piece of broccoli with some noodles. He opened his mouth happily and you gently blew on the food before feeding it to him. “Good?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, swallowing it down. “Good.” He affirmed, and with that you two chowed down. He got seconds and one cookie for being good that day, and after cleaning up you joined Steve on the couch. He was scrolling through his phone when he felt your hand on his thigh. Quickly forgetting about the device, he tossed it behind him and gave you his full attention.

“You’ve been real good today, baby. You played nicely with your toys, picked me some flowers, didn’t complain about the veggies I put in your food. One might think you were wanting something,” you teased, moving so you were straddling his lap and brushing your lips against his neck. His breath hitched as you sneaked your hand between the two of you to rub him through his jeans. “You wanna play, Steve?” You whispered against his ear, giving the lobe a little nip. He whimpered and nodded.

“Yes please, Miss.” You smirked and suddenly got off him, sitting back next to him. He looked confused before you hitched your dress up and pulled your panties off, revealing your glistening wet pussy. Leaning against the back of the couch with one leg bent, you lazily ran a finger up and down your folds. Steve was like an excited puppy, quickly getting on his knees in front of you, his hands waiting on his thighs just like you taught him. One of your fingers plunged into your dripping hole to gather your lust. All the while Steve was watching with eagerness, his eyes dilated in hunger. You pulled your finger out and swiped it against your boy’s lips, which promptly parted to allow you into his mouth. He moaned around your digit, never breaking eye contact with you.

You cradled his face with your other hand and pulled his face closer to your cunt, removing your finger from his mouth with a ‘pop.’ He was so close you could feel his breath on you, but you knew he’d wait. He always waited for permission. The two of you watched each other, anticipation growing before you finally said,

“Get to work, Steve.”


End file.
